Our Differences Make Us Stronger
by nfl42ws
Summary: Katniss and Gloss are from two totally different worlds but can their love even survive the arena? or will it die at the hands of the public or a greater force.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try something new since there aren't any Katniss/Gloss stories. I hope you like it it. I would also like to thank the peson who gave me the idea for this story.**

It was Prim's first reaping and ofcourse her name was pulled.I had to volunteer. I love her with all of my heart but on the brightside if I made it back I could give her the life that I always wanted for her.

We arrived in the Capitol two days after the reaping. The Capitol was a sea of colors every had surgery, colored skin and crappy clothes in my opinion that was creepy. WHen I stepped off of the train I was overwhelmed by the amount of people who came to see District 12's first volunteer.

On the way to the remake Center I bumped into a hard wall. As I was falling back I was caught and brough into a tight embrace. I looked up and was staring into the beautiful blue eyes of the most recent victor Gloss. He was so handsome with his soft blonde hair and-Katniss get a hold of yourself I scoled my self. He is a career a trained killer designed to love the HUnger Games.

I realized that I was still in Gloss' arms. I quickly pushed off of his chest muttered a quick thank you and then walked away. I wasn't expecting Gloss to grab my hand sending shivers down my spine. He spun me around so I was facing him again. "Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." He whispered in my ear. He turned around and walked towards the training center.

I couldn't put my finger on itbut for some reason I missed the feel of my hand in his and the way our bodies fit perfectly together. He was a career and I knew it was wrong but it felt so right.

**I know its short I just want to see if people like it. Let me know if I should continue or stop writing and please review. P.s sorry if there are spelling mistakes, or mistakes with grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gloss' P.O.V**

I sat on the fancy Capitol train with a look of shock on my face as I faced the now blank t.v screen.A volunteer from 12 and a very beautiful one at Capitol would just eat her up but what would happen to her if she actually won?

I don't know but I have to protect her, unlike the way I failed at protecting Cashmere.I shook my head clearing my head of all of the negative thoughts. Tonight I would meet Katniss Everdeen the first ever volunteer from District 12.

We arrived in the Capitol in about three hours since we were pretty close to it.I decided to go for a walk around the Training center when someone bumped into me. I mean who would dare to bump into the most recent victor. When I saw who I had bumped into my arms quickly shot out to catch her.

I held her in my arms and got lost in her beautiful gray eyes. I snapped out of my trance when she began to walk away. My hand quickly grabbed her, and felt shivers coursing through my body. I didn't know what to say so I wished her good luck andwalked away.

I can't believe that I just walked a way without introducing my self, I mean what happened to playing it cool. I would have to "accidentally" bump into her again so I could hold her perfect body in my arms while we- Snap out of it Gloss! You are a Victor from District 1 and she is just some filthy tribute from 12 who doesn't deserve your attention.

That night I went to bed with a feeling of longing. I longed to feel her body in my arms and being able to stare into her beautiful gray eyes. I kew that my feelings were wrong but they felt so right.

**Sorry for another short chapter but I'm just trying to lay a foundation for the rest of the story. The chapters will begin to get longer as the story continues so don't worry. If you haven't voted on the poll that is on my profile can you please do so it will close on Saturday. Please review and vote.**


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss P.O.V

Fire. They set us on fire and it was amazing. People screamed my name and through gifts at me. Not one person hated me and for once I felt good about this or well being here in this digusting place known as our nations capitol if we can even call ourselves a nation.

Our debut went amazingly well according to Effieand Haymitch was well.. Haymitch. After dinner I decided to go up to the roof and sort out my thoughts. Luckily when I arrived no one else was there.

I couldn't figure out what to do. I was about to go into a fight to the death, I had to get back to my family and I was falling for the District 1 mentor, my life was a mess. I slowly slid down the wall contemplating wha I should do. Maybe I could tell him how I feel,but he would never like someone from 12...right?

I wasn't sure how long I had been up on the roof when I heard the door lightly open and then close.

"I was hoping that I would find you up here." said a voice that could only belong to a certain mentor.

" Well I'm here what do you want." I said rudely which I instantly regret.

" Look this is probably going to sound really creepy but I really like you like alot. Ever since I saw you on my victory tour I knew that you were the one for me." he finished while giving me a lop-sided grin.

My body shook with joy but yet I was still wondering if he was just using me. Then we both did something that we never would have thought to do. Our faces slowly crept towards eachother until our lips met in the middle and sparks went off.

It was my first and by far the best kiss I will ever have. We finally came up for air after awhile. I stared into his eyes and I saw the man I knew was destined to be mine.

I know I sound crazy but I knew when someone finds the right person like when Made and Gale started dating. Even though I was probably going to die in a few days I wanted to spend my last days with him.

During the day I was at training and during the night I was with Gloss spending as much time as possible with him. HAymitch didn't really approve our relationship atfirst but he had come to terms with it.

We all went throughthe same routine everyday until the night before the games.

I lay in Gloss' arms while we watched the stars. He pointed out the constellations to me and even tried to name a star after me. As night turned to dawn I could feel my body begin to shake from fear but from the fear of not being able to see Gloss again.

"Shhh don't cry,I 'll see you in two weeks when the games are over ok?" He mumbled into my hair. I nodded feeling a little bit better than I had seconds before.I got up and hugged Gloss before we shared a passionate kiss.

When I arrived back at the apartment Cinna took me to a hovercraft that would take me to the arena. When the hovercraft landed I was taking to a small room with some food and a bathroom in it. I showered and changed before eating as much food as I could manage.

"60 seconds tributes." said the disembodied voice. I looked at Cinna teras filling my eyes.

"Katniss your stonger than that don't to me you are going to come out of that arena and everyone will be waiting for you. Just remeber we're betting on you." He whispered as we hugged.

I stepped into the tube and waved out one of my only friends who I may never see again. When I had come to my senses I saw that we were in a forest. Ha I had these games in the bag.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Run!

**Sorry for the short crumby chapter but I felt like I had to get the story don't worry the chapters will get longer during the games. Please review and continue to read my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I ran towards the bow and arrow I knew deep down that I would probably get myself killed trying to ge them but these were my lifeline I needed them. As I reached my bow a boy from tackled me . My insticnts instantly kicked in. I flipped him off my back an scrambled for the bow arrows. I grab them and swung them backwards. Thet hit the boy directly in the temple,shattering his skull.

THe careers were pretty occuppied so grabbed a few packs, knives,and water. I crept around the side of the Cornucopia and dashed towards the wheat field. I heard bewildered shouts of the Careers behind me but I kept running, I had to find Thresh,Rue and Peeta we had made a secret alliance and had decided that Thresh and I were to grab all of the supplies while Peeta and Rue hid themselves.

After running for a few minutes I whistled the four note tune that we had agreed on as our signal. The whistle was surprisingly close to where I was standing. I followed the direction in which the tun come from to a clearing.

I set my stuff down and was attacked from behind by a small body. I smiled remebering how Prim used to do this bach home. I shook my head remembering what I had to do to get back to her.

"Good job Katniss you got alot of supplies." Peeta said with a smile while opening his arms signaling that he wanted a hug. I ran into his arms and evryone followed suit. We had all bonded alot over the past couple of days we were like tha a family.

After our family hug we set up camp and got comfortable,we would be here for a while. Since night hadn't begun to fall just yet I decided to go hunting to calm myself down and make sure that there weren't any tributes to close to our camp.

" I'm going hunting if I'm not back in four hours and you hear a cannon assume that I'm dead." I stated seriously. The nodded with fear filled eyes.

I began my long trek across the plain and after I had 2 squirrels and a pheasant. As I studied my kills the sudden snapping of twigs alerted me off a tribute near by. I loaded my bow and pointed it where the noise had come from.

A few seconds had gone by before a tribute from seven stepped out of the bushes. He carefully swung an axe around ready to throw it at me. I began to lower my bow hoping that he would throw the axe which ofcourse he did.

I was barely able to dodge the axe and it skimmed to top of my forehead. The blood instantly came rushing down my face getting into my eyes. I quickly rasied my bow and let the arrow fly. Luckily he died instantly saving him from suffering.

I collected my supplies and headed back to camp. As I walked to camp I was alerted by the screeching of the birds that something bad was about to happen and boy was I right.

**Gloss' P.O.V**

Haymitch and I told her not to run to the Cornucopia but she does it anways but luckily she survives and grabs more supplies than she needs and heads toward the field. I thought that she would go to the forest because she did best in that enviorment but I guess that since everyoe else she was just trying to wait them out.

Katniss stopped running immeadiately and looked around as if she was looking for someone but who? She whistled a four note whistle and waited for a reply. Which came several seconds later.

She dashed off towards the whistle and stopped in the clearing, but what was behind her.. it was the boy from 11 with his matchete ready for attack. I could feel my heart clench how could she die? She promised me and Prim that she would come out.

Wait were they hugging. I studied the screen carefully and saw that Thresh,Rue,Peeta,and Katniss all stood huddled in one big circle hugging eachother like family. Wait why were the hugging this was the HUnger Games? Why didn't Thresh kill Katniss...

She went behind my back and formed an alliance with them. She would do better on her own but hey thats her choice not mine.

After camp was set up she went hunting. I zoned out for a while but came bsack during her fight with District 7. It was close and she could have died she needs to be careful, she was more important than she could possibly imagine.

As she walked back to camp she was being sent a "present" from the Gamemakers,let's just hope she survives.

**I know that its not my best but its was longer than the last chapter so it's getting better anyways I will be trying to update twice a week maybe three times a week if you guys are lucky so please review and see you soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss P.O.V**

As I arrived back to camp the smell of burning grass filled my nose. Where was that coming from? I decided to investigate,and saw half of the field on fire. "Thresh...Rue." I screamed but there was no reply. I picked up some of our bags and made a run for the forest.

I sprinted into the forst and through our stuff into a dead log,but I wasn't safe yet the smell soon returned and I was running again. I kept running but a giant tree fell in my path and I had to go a different direction to avoid running into it.

Out of nowhere giant fireballs came flying from all over the place. I was swereving trying to avoid being hit by them but was not doing very good. One had hit my arm and another hit my calf, but I kept running.

I turned around to see if there were anymore fireballs coming my way,luckily there weren't but I suddenly slammed into a big hard wall. As I was falling two big muscular arms wrapped around my waist to catch me.

"Katniss are you ok?" Asked a concerned Thresh.

"Yea I'm fine let's go get our stuff from the log I stashed them in." I say quietly fighting off the pain that was racing through my veins. It took us twenty minutes to find our supplies but we found them eventually.

By the time we got back to camp I could barely stand. I was fighting the darkness trying to stay awake. I couldn't fight anymore and I welcomed the dark that had clouded my vision.

**I know its short but I'm just trying to sort outthe plot. Not to sound mean or anything but can someone review and show me that they actually care about the story or just tell me what they like or something. I don't want to continue if no one wants to read. Please review.**


End file.
